The Discovery of Princess Zordina
by anyabar1987
Summary: this is a story i have been meaning to type up but havent gotten around till now. what would it be like if Zordon had a Grandaughter and she was the royal heir forthe throne of Eltar and she grew up on Earth? read and find out. ABANDONED srry
1. prelude

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers however I do own the characters of Zordina/Naomi, Zarena, and Zandra I also own the Wildon family and the house they live in.

The Discovery of Princess Zordina

Prelude

Around eleven thousand years ago, a powerful sorcerer and his wife lived on one of Eltar's moons Zarania. Zordon was the sorcerer and his wife was Dimetria, they had three children Zedd who later became known as lord Zedd, Zandra who later became the war Lordess that wanted to conquer the Eltarian Circle. The third was Zarena the youngest and most innocent.

Zedd and Zandra were destined to be evil from the moment they were born. Zarena was the only hope to fill the prophecy that was made stating that Zordon's first grand daughter of the light would be the next ruler of Eltar.

An Eltarian is born with full knowledge of life with an accelerated learning and with that comes early physical development like being able to walk one month and talking at two.

When Zarena was about six months Zordon took her and with tear in his eyes told his precious daughter that they were going on a very long trip. He set her down for one last time before they were to leave.

His wife Dimetria came into the room having listened to the first part from the kitchen. "Why Zordon are you doing this?"

"To save her, I am scared that her life might be in danger. If Zedd and Zandra were to kill her with their evil spirits then the prophecy will be ruined." Turning to his daughter he said, "Zarena say good bye to your mother we must leave at once."

"But Daddy can't I get my doll from my room?" she said looking at him with her eyes questioning him."

"No you can't take anything with you." Zarena then did as she was told and went to her father to allow him to pick her up. They teleported out and off of Zarania leaving behind the only world young Zarena had ever known.

They arrived on Earth in what is today called the Angel Grove Desert in front of a temple like stone building that Zordon had built. They entered the building and laid Zarena on the stone bed. She immediately sat up and looked at her father "Daddy where are we? I am scared?

"It's alright, now I want you to keep this amulet with you no matter what." Zordon said placing the necklace over her neck and as she lay down she held onto the amulet with her small hands. As soon as she had lain down she fell into a long sound sleep. Before Zordon left the chamber he cast a spell on it so that when his daughter awoke she would be like a normal human of whatever era found her.


	2. 2nd prelude

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers I do how ever own the characters that are said in the first chapter disclaimer.

Authors note: please no flames about my work and the whole storyline will be revealed later in the story but I can tell you that in my reality Eltarian's live for several billion years. They are a very ancient race and they did have a leader his name will be mentioned around the 4th or 5th chapter.

The Discovery of Princess Zordina

2nd Prelude

11,000 years later 1958

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

A plane flying over Angel Grove desert crashes near the building that has been the resting place of the baby Zarena with force enough to demolish the building and throw Zarena from the table which disappears leaving her lying on the ground surprisingly unharmed.

Upon arrival of rescuers they find her crying in the sand. Asking the surviving passengers if they know who she belongs to is Kenneth Wildon who finds out that there was one mother on board but that she was killed on impact and that they hadn't found the baby yet.

One passenger told him what she knew about the lady, "I was sitting near her but I wasn't hurt in the explosion that killed her. She told me that she didn't have any family left and that she and her baby Sam, that's the baby's name, were going to start a new life in Angel Grove."

Kenneth Wildon said, Thank you I'll see to it that the baby gets cared for and he took Sam over to his truck and wrapped her in a towel that he had had in his truck and climbed in and told the rest of the workers that he would be back a little bit later to help.

When he got home he went into the apartment that he and his wife lived in that was part of Wildon Mansion that his family owned. Wildon Mansion was this huge building that had been there before the first explorers came out west. Legend had it that it belonged to an advanced Native American civilization that disappeared three thousand years ago.

He called for his wife, "Susan I've got something for you to see!"

Running into the room from the kitchen where she was working with the house keeper, "Oh!" she replied looking at the beautiful little baby girl that her husband had found, "Wherever did you find this one?"

"Out at the Plane wreck and I thought we could care for her until we found anything out about her parents."

"I think she is sweet I don't care how long she stays I'll love her as I did all of our own children when they were at that age."

Nothing came of it after a few days and a few days turned into a few months and a few months turned into a few years.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Flash up to 1977

Samantha was now nineteen. Soon after she went to stay wit the Wildon's, they heard that there was really no family left that was traceable. So the Wildon's adopted her and raised her as a Wildon along with their other children.

When Samantha was 16 they told her the full truth about being adopted. It6 only bothered her a little because somehow she understood as if some how she had always known her whole life that she was different from her sisters and brothers.

Now nineteen and attending AGU she came to revelation, maybe she could go see if she could find any traces of her real family, her adopted family was fine but she just had to know if she could find her real family just to find herself.

It was her lunch break so she took advantage of it and she went to her car and left only to return once more before leaving. She went home to find both parents there having lunch in the kitchen, 'very informal' she thought as she walked in because she couldn't think of a time that they ever sat in the kitchen for a meal.

Sitting down in between her parents they greeted her with a hello and "What bring you home for lunch? Don't you usually stay on campus and eat with your friends, I mean its good and all to have you here but I wish you did call so we could have the cook prepare something better,"

"I just came home to tell you that I have decided to drop out of college here and transfer to one in Chicago, Don't get mad but I feel as though I just need to find out for myself if I can find anything out about my birth family. I remember that you told me that the plane that crashed that I was found on was from Chicago so that seems like a good place to start, I know that I shouldn't expect anything because you had no luck."

"Well you have my blessing and full support if you need it." Her mother replied to it, "but of course you need to get one from your father, hey where did your father go anyways?"

Kenneth comes in from the hall way to his study and he has a box in his hands, "Sammy this was around your neck when I found you and maybe it will help you locate your parents."

"Thank you Dad you will not regret allowing me to do this."

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Two hours later

Sam is getting ready to leave; she has a suitcase in hand and is packing her car when her father comes out. "Sam I made a few calls to associates of mine that live in Chicago and they have an apartment for you to use until you can get one of your own. And you can call me and your mother for anything."

"Thanks Dad I'll try not to be too dependent on you and mom. Tell the younger ones I said bye and the older ones to."

"We will don't you worry too much we will be here if you ever need us."

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

One year later

The following year Sam has kept her word she has an apartment of her own and has only called her parents twice for money. The only bad thing is that she is a new mother and doesn't totally know who the father is.


	3. chapter 1 before the rangers

The Discovery of Princess Zordina

1991

Sam's Daughter's name is Naomi and she is thirteen. When Naomi was seven Sam married a man named Jim, for a year and a half everything was pleasant but then he started drinking and for four and a half years it grew increasingly more severe.

Jim quit his job at the office building down the street, went out drinking everyday not getting home till late. He would come home so drunk he could barely stand.

Well one night that was the case and when he got home he got made that Sam had not held dinner for him. It was well past 10, when she told him that he smacked her across the face.

Naomi who was in bed awoke and went to the balcony overlooking the doorway watching this go on. Something came over her while standing there and wished he would hurt himself and no sooner had she done so then the door swung open against its hinges throwing him down the steps and into the street.

Naomi ran down the stairs not believing what had happened and saw Jim laying there unconscious. Sam called 911 and in the morning packed everything up, well not everything, only the valuable and stuff and clothes enough to get her and Naomi by for a few days. They left the house never to return again.

Authors note: Sorry that this is so short but it is the length of what I had left before we enter the main part of the story.


	4. Chapter 2 first day

The Discovery of Princess Zordina

1993

Angel Grove

After a year of moving around to keep themselves safe they finally moved back to Angel Grove to live with Sam's Parents in Wildon Mansion's apartments.

"So Naomi how do you like it here?"

"Oh mom I love it here its so beautiful how ever could you leave a place like this and not to mention there's no you no who." Naomi replied to her mother not saying the mans name because she knew that it upset her mother.

"I don't know it seemed like such a good idea a the time but if I hadn't gone I wouldn't have you." Sam paused, "I know its been tough on you this past year moving around so much but I promise that we will never move again unless our lives depend on it ok? And don't forget that you start school tomorrow."

"Yeah mom I know." Naomi said laughing at her mom.

The next morning

Naomi awoke early the next morning wanting to get to school she had always loved school and been a good student. Once she was dressed she went downstairs and was greeted by her mother who had been up unpacking the rest of the stuff they had gathered over the last year.

"Naomi I want you to wear this for good luck Sam said holding out a case. From what I heard from my mother you are going to need it because your cousins have made a bad reputation for the Wildon family at that school."

Naomi took the case and opened it to find that in side was the medallion that her mom owned, the one that her mom had always told her not to touch. "Oh wow mom but why this you have always told me not to touch the case because you felt it was the only thing connecting you to your past."

"I feel the time is right for you to have it and care for it."

"Thanks mom I hope I wont let you down on this one, and I'm sure that once everyone gets to know me they will realize that I am not like the others in this family."

"I'm sure that you are right."

At school

Upon getting to school Naomi met with Principal Kaplan who made it very clear that he did not take hooligans very well. Naomi assured him that she was nothing like her cousins and that he had nothing to worry about.

All during the day she was the perfect first day student even tough every one gave her the cold shoulder. During lunch she sat at a table listening to a bunch of girls talking about how cute Jason Lee Scott was or how cute the new boy Thomas Oliver was.

It almost made her sick listening to that but after school she decided to check out he youth center so she followed a few girls over but halfway there the girls screamed and ran away. Naomi wondering what was the matter went forward until she saw that there was a bunch of clay looking creatures fighting six people in various colors of Spandex suits. There was also a golden armored monkey guy thing there and he was laughing at the scene.

Naomi was amazed at what she was seeing once she realized what was going on, these were the Power Rangers she had heard about. The same ones that her cousin and two friends wanted to uncover so that they could be rich.

It was then that she realized that there was a strange purple light emanating from the medallion before she knew it he monkey thing had seen it and was heading in her direction. The red Ranger also saw it and he was also heading in her direction but faster than the monkey was. As she thought the red ranger got there first and started to protect her until Goldar realized that he was beaten and left for the time being. When it was safe the red ranger turned towards her.

"Uhh thanks red ranger for helping me"

"Next time if you see us fighting run to find cover so that you will be safe." With that the red ranger went back to the others and teleported off leaving her alone.

Naomi decided that she should probably go right home and study but when she got there she just sat on the steps waiting to see if anything happens.


	5. Chapter 3 grave danger

The Discovery of Princess Zordina

The command center

The rangers are standing in a semicircle in front of Zordon's tube still in ranger form only with there helmets off.

"Man Rita must have been in a good or bad mood, what ever mood she has. She has sent us two putties attacks with Goldar but no monster." Zack said.

Trini looked at Jason, "Who was that girl during the fight?"

"I think it was that new girl at school and I was just protecting her keeping her safe." Jason replied

"Eugh, The new Wildon girl , you know she will probably turn right around and get us back I cant tell which is worse at times Jacquelyn or Rita. I know we are supposed to protect the citizens of Angle Grove but I just wish we could let Goldar finish her off."

Zordon then spoke **"Zach I believe you are right that she is in a mood of Craftiness and that she is just evaluating for a week spot to appear. She may test you yet several more times. I think she is working on a new type of monster and the next will be harder then any you have ever faced before. Rangers you may go now."**

"Right Zordon." They all replied at the same time

As they were getting ready to leave Jason stepped aside, "I have something to do so I'm not going to the youth center wit you guys so I'll see you tomorrow morning."

After all the rangers left Jason stayed behind. And Zordon asked, **"Jason is anything wrong?"**

"Well kind of I didn't say this before because I don't know if the others saw this, they only saw that I was protecting that girl from Goldar, but I saw her Necklace it was glowing purple light and had as stegosaurus engraved on the front."

**"Did it have a smaller symbol in the corner that looked similar to the ones on your morphing coin?" **Zordon asked

"I think so why do you recognize it." Jason asked back

"I think so Jason but if so you must find her fast, she is in grave danger and is getting more so as we speak."

Please review positively thank you for reading


	6. Chapter 4 bringing Naomi out of Danger

The Discovery of Princess Zordina

Angel Grove

Jason teleported out and into the park and looked around until he was sure that she was not in the park. He then decided on going to the Youth Center to look for her. When he got there though she wasn't there though Kim was and she caught him.

"Hey Jason where have you been?" Kim asked when she caught him.

"Uh I'm looking for something for Zordon, Alpha picked up a weird reading on the sensors just before I was getting ready to leave and asked me to look into it for him alone." Jason said lying about what he was really doing.

"Oh, that's odd why alone." Kimberly asked kind of confused that Zordon would only ask one of them to look for something and not have them all out looking.

"He said that it probably wasn't anything and that he didn't want you to waste time for more then was really needed. Plus he said it might get suspicious if we were all looking for something." Jason said quickly trying to cover up his real intentions.

"Oh okay I guess, Zordon knows what he is doing but if you need any help you know where to find me and the others." Kim said just nodding it away as everything was normal in their very abnormal lives.

With that he walked away looking at his watch he had just spent five minutes talking to Kim and that was five more minutes that the new girl could be in more danger. He stopped when he was out of sight of the Youth Center and looked around thinking to himself 'If I were a Wildon where would I go' then it dawned on him he was so stupid of course she was probably back at the mansion it was nearly 4:30.

He headed on over to the Mansion, hopping that he could find her and wondering how his father had said that it was many different apartments that made up the mansion and that it had been there since before the first settlers arrived out west.

He walked on a path that headed into the main apartment so he could find out if Naomi was there and where she and her mother lived in the apartment but before he could reach there he found her sitting on one of the front steps that according to his father were little used by the family.

"Hi I'm Jason Lee Scott." Jason said trying to get her attention.

"Huh, oh hi so you are Jason Lee Scott, I am Naomi Wildon but of course you probably already knew that, everyone seemed to know of me today and stayed clear of me."

"Uh yeah I am sorry about the stereotyping that a bunch of people do about your family, I don't know why they do it but I can swear to you that I'm not like that." Jason paused then resumed, "That's not what I came to tell you though can we go some where to talk?"

"Yeah sure but why not here?" Naomi asked.

"Well I guess," Jason starts but quickly changes his mind when he sees Jacquelyn walking around the corner and it looks like she knew he was there because she is trying to straighten her hair and make herself look good for him it was obvious that she didn't thing the same for him that Bulk and Skull thought. "But I really think we should get away from her so no one can hear."

"Ok you are creeping me out but as long as you promise not to try anything I'll go, just name the place."

As soon as she finished Jason grabbed her arm and led her into the woods until they were sure that they were alone and that Jacquelyn had not followed when Jason spoke again, "Naomi you are in danger and I am taking you some where that you will be safe. Naomi I also am not as strange as you think you met me before just after school trust me like you did then."

"What are you talking about I never saw you before I went straight through the park following some girls and then the Power­­ Rangers came." Naomi paused then shook her head, "the only one I trusted to day was the red ranger, wait a minute are you saying that you are the red ranger?"

"Yes I guess I am telling you that." Jason said looking at her

"Oh no this has to be some hoax, my, my cousin she set you up didn't she just to see if I was gullible or not." Naomi said trying to think of a fast excuse as to why he was saying that.

"No Naomi this is no joke I really am a ranger and you are in a lot of danger right now. "Now I am going to take you to some place but don't be scared." Jason brought her close and pressed a button on his communicator. They vanished from the forest in a flare of red and white light, but you could see that in the white were streaks of purple.

Please review positively I would like reviews about how I am doing, its ok that they tell me that I might be doing something wrong I just don't want them to trash my work and just be horrible. Thank you


	7. Chapter 5 a new ranger?

The Discovery of Princess Zordina

The Command Center

Before Naomi could even figure out what was happening they had landed in the Command Center.

"Woah where are we?" Naomi asked but she got no answer from Jason Instead she heard Jason say something to someone that she couldn't see.

"Zordon this is Naomi Wildon." Jason said to the mysterious person

**"Welcome Naomi to the ****Command****Center****. I am Zordon of Eltar."** Said the mysterious voice.

"Command Center? What is it for, and wait who said that?" As she pauses Jason points to Zordon's energy tube. "Oh! Wait a minute he's only a face in a tube.

"Yeah that's the shortened version of it." Jason smirked at the face that she had on as she looked around.

"Ok let me get this straight first you come to me and tell me that I am in danger then you want me to believe that you are a ranger. Then you bring me here to this odd place called the command center. Finally you get me to talk to a face that is in a tube named Zordon. Did I get that all right and are you sure that I didn't hit my head on something?" Naomi listed out all that had happened since she had met Jason.

"Yeah pretty much." Jason said impressed that she knew that much of all that had happened.

**"Jason if you want to leave go ahead I can handle the rest here with Naomi." **Zordon said looking toward Jason.

"Zordon are you sure?" Jason asked wanting to make sure that he was going to be alight.

**"Yes Jason I am very sure and it would be best if I was alone with Naomi."** Zordon said. Jason Nodded and teleported out. **"Naomi please come forth and tell me how indeed did you come to have that amulet that you wear around your neck?" **

"Umm ok umm my mother gave it to me. Her name is Samantha. She said it was the only thing that she had when she was adopted by the Wildon's." Naomi said holding nothing back for she felt an odd feeling that he should know it all.

**"I see Naomi do you know where she came from?" Zordon asked her**

"Uhh yes she was found at the site of a plane crash in Angel Grove desert." Naomi said.

**"Very well Naomi could you please hand you're the amulet to Alpha." **Naomi did as she was instructed. But she looked confused what did this thing want with her amulet. **"Alpha if this is the amulate that I left with my daughter there will be a lock on the back that fits the key I entrusted you with." **Zordon said instructing the little robot.

_"Ai-Yi-Yi Zordon there it is do you want me to open it" _Alpha asked when he flipped the amulet over.

**"Yes Alpha please do."**

_"Ai-Yi-Yi Zordon there is a power coin inside is this the big secret that you have kept from me for all these years, the location of the seventh power coin?" alpha asked getting all excited._

Author's notes: this is it for this part of the chapter the rest will continue in the next chapter. The next part is wicked long. Also some thing I thought funny I some how got my note mixed up and I had to copies for this chapter the original and so I started to read them and in the original I had had Tommy also see the light and go with Jason to get Naomi.

Please read and review positively Thank you.


	8. Chapter 6 princess

The Discovery of Princess Zordina

The Command Center

**_This is the second part of the last chapter. I split it up because I have this part carry on for quite some time at least in my notes it does._**

**__**

"Wait a minute what is a power coin and what was it doing in the back of my mother's amulet?" Naomi demanded getting impatient about all this stuff about her amulet.

**"It is very complicated but I can tell you that you are not as normal as you thought. Zordina you are the newest power ranger and a power coin is a coin that allows Jason and all the others to morph into Power Rangers." **Zordon said looking directly at her.

"Woah why did you just call me Zordina my name is Naomi did you get me mixed up with someone else?" Naomi asked looking at Zordon right back.

**"No I did not make a mistake. I gave that Amulet to my daughter Zarina when I hid her here on earth over eleven thousand years ago when I placed her in a sleep right in ****Angel****Grove****Desert****." **Zordon said reminiscing on past events.

"So what does this have to do with me why can't my mother be the one standing before you now if she is your daughter and you still have not answered why you called me Zordina."

**"Zordina is a very honorable name it is the name that the ancient prophets wrote about that in a time of need a young girl of only 15 years that was descended out of my family would rise up and help defeat the evils that are threatening our Universe. You are that girl I am sure of it but it is your choice about if you want to carry on for the results that are written about might be changed."**

"You mean I can just leave if I don't want to be involved." Naomi asked not believing what he had just told her, then she seemed to change for after a minute she responded, "Actually I think I will give it a try I mean it sounds like it may be fun saving the town as a ranger. What do I have to do?"

**"Just call your morpher to you but you must follow three rules." **

"Three rules ok I think I can handle that what are they?"

**"The first is to never reveal your identity. The second is never use your powers for personal gain, this one of them all is the most important to you because as an Eltarian you have powers that you could only have imagined when you were on earth under the spell that I put your mother under to make her human. The third is never to escalate a battle, always let the evil villain make the first move."**

"Alright I think I can handle those but what about the powers that you said I would have?' she is standing there with the morpher in her hands and Alpha hands her a communicator so she puts that on without asking because she remembered that Jason had one of them on his wrist.

**"Eltarians all have mental powers that can help them do all sorts of things."**

"Oh then I think I might have also used them back when I was thirteen, I was angry at my step father and I wished that he would hurt himself."

**"It indeed sounds that way because when you are angry things can happen just remember this when you get angry because it may lead to people getting suspicious of you and most of earth is not yet ready to know that aliens live among them."**

"I will remember that Zordon." She stops and looks at him. "there is something that you are not telling me thought there is something more to me then just being a ranger, isn't there?"

**"Yes there is one other thing however I was going to wait until I talked with the high council, also not to pressure you into becoming a ranger but you have seen through me Zordina. Not only are you my granddaughter but you are heir to the throne of Eltar."**

"So Eltar is the name of our planet I thought it was something like a family name. But woah did you just say that I am a princess or something like that so that mean you are a king?"

**"No I am not, a man named Aytyan is king. On Eltar we have a balance of a hierarchy and a democracy in our rulers."**

"Wow really" Naomi couldn't believe this it was something almost unimaginable to her.

**"Yes but I will tell you the rest tomorrow, it is getting late and your mother will be wondering where you are."**

"Oh shoot she will be wondering where I am, I was supposed to be home for dinner and if I don't get a move on it I will be late" with that she teleported out of there and back home.

Well there it is part 8 and in the next chapter you will get to hear about my version of Eltar.

My other story Whose sister is she is on hold for now again for I have lost my direction with the story and I can't find my notes to it but as soon as I do I will get a new chapter up.

Please read and review positively, thank you.


End file.
